I'm Not Touching You!
by C.Daiber
Summary: Francis, or France as he was known to the other countries, looked up from his newspaper to stare at the two young countries.  Young Anna F. Jones,the south, was pointing at her brother Alfred F. Jones, the north.  Rated T for sugestive violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not touching you."

Francis, or France as he was known to the other countries, looked up from his newspaper to stare at the two young countries. Young Anna F. Jones, who represented the southern half of America, was pointing at her brother Alfred F. Jones, who represented the northern half of America.

"She's touching me! She's _touching_ me!" Alfred yelled glaring at his sister.

It seemed as of late the relations between the America siblings was tense. Ever since Alfred had basically ordered Anna to free a group of people and acknowledge them as citizens. Thinking back, this was probably the main reason why they started to bicker in the first place.

"I'm not touching you."

"Are you touching me?" Alfred yelled pointing at Anna's finger that was pointing at him but not touching. At this point Arthur, known as England to the other countries, looked up from his needle point to stare at the two bickering children.

"What are they going on about now?" Arthur asked.

Francis shrugged as Anna said smirking "not touching."

"Touching me!"

"It's free air."

At that point, whether by annoyance or desperation to get his little sister to stop 'touching' him Alfred leaned forward and stuck a wet finger into Anna's ear. Francis and Arthur stared in shock as Anna stared at Alfred before screaming "ewe!"

"Would you cut it out?" Francis yelled too late as Anna tackled Alfred to the ground and started to choke him. Alfred pushed his brunette sister off of him and jumped on her and returned the choke. Francis and Arthur stood up and quickly went to the two fighting country. "This is crazy" Francis said trying to pull Anna off of Alfred "You two are a family, _famille_.*" His rant was cut short as Anna stumbled back into him, loosening his hold on her and tackled her brother and Arthur to the ground both yelling insult at each other.

"Why are you fighting?" Arthur demanded successfully pulling Alfred away from Anna who was pulled away by Francis.

"Because he ruins everything!" Anna yelled pulling against Francis trying to get closer to Alfred to beat him up.

"It's not my fault." Alfred said raising his hands up, as best as he could in his current situation, in self-defense.

"Then whose fault is it?" Anna demanded charging at Alfred and latched onto his throat with her hands, Alfred doing the same. "Your dead meat!" Anna screamed punching Alfred.

"That. Is. It." Francis yelled grabbing both America by the scruff of their jackets "Go to your room and make up like. Loving. Friends." Giving Anna and Alfred a small shake to emphasize what he was saying before shoving them to their room.

"You're gross." Anna snarled at Alfred slowly making her way to their shared room.

"Stupid little…" Alfred started but was interrupted by France.

"Keep walking!"

Arthur and Francis watched the two stomps to their room, occasionally insulting each other before the door slammed shut.

"All of that bloody arguing over a group of people?" Arthur asked shaking his head.

"If I recall you and Alfred had the same argument." Francis shot back grinning at the glare Arthur was giving the French man. "However I don't think we are going to hear the end of this argument any time soon."

"Best to let them settle it out themselves, they need to learn to work together to be a functioning country." Arthur sighed before picking up his needle work and picked up from where he left off. Francis stayed where he was looking where Anna and Alfred had their minor scuffle and saw some blood on the bright green grass.

_This is just the beginning_; Francis thought before slowly walking back to his own seat and picked up the newspaper he had discarded in the rush of breaking up the north and south.

Off in the distance a faint sound of a gun fire reached Arthur and Francis's ears.

_First shot at Hetalia, in case you didn't get the reason for the fighting it's the Civil War. I don't know if I should continue this or not. All will depend on the reviews that I get. Alfred was so OOC in this…I hope you enjoyed reading!_

This dialogue was based off of _Leo and Stitch 2_, some of it was changed but I don't own that either.

*famille means 'family' in French.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"_Hi I'm America and I'm a hero!" America said grinning at the small brunette before him._

"_I'm America also, I'm your southern sister." The girl smiled._

"_Cool that means you're a hero to! That's great we can be heroes together doesn't that sound like an awesome idea?" America said already running ahead of the idea of another hero._

_The small girl grinned and said "That sounds like an awesome idea."_

_America nodded and said "Yup, dude it's going to be totally awesome Miss America. We are going to be heroes together and save the world from anything and everything!"_

_Miss America smiled and followed her brother as he walked down a path talking about being a hero and what it's going to be like._

_Yup, Miss America thought happily, we are going to be heroes together._

**Appomattox County, 1865, April 8****th**

Alfred and Anna stared at each other with their guns raised pointed at each other. Eight years of fighting had taken its toll on the two. "Why are you doing this Anna?" Alfred asked.

"Because you expect me to blindly follow your demands without any compromises. I'm not doing it Al." Anna said tightening her grip on her weapon.

Alfred stared at his southern sister sadly and said "Look at us Anna. We are pitting brother against brother, and have been doing this for eight years. Don't you think it's time to stop the fighting?"

Anna stared at Alfred in shock. Usually she was the one talking down her brother. "This time I can't stop Al not for you." Anna said.

"Come on sis, I can't be a hero without you." Alfred said lowering his gun slightly and smiled "What about our dream to become the world's heroes? We can't do that if we are fighting each other over this."

Anna frowned. She did remember the agreement they made when they first met and became a nation. Her hesitation encouraged Alfred, he took a chance and tossed the gun to the side and walked up till his chest pressed against the blade on Anna's rifle. "What are you doing Alfred?" Anna asked angrily trying to take a step back to distance herself and the gun from her northern brother.

Alfred grabbed the gun and held it in place and said "If you really want this to end all you have to do is pull the trigger Anna."

"You idiot let go of the gun." Anna growled trying to pull away.

Alfred looked at Anna sadly. He didn't want to fight with his sister, but both were too stubborn to give anything up without a fight. "Come on Anna. We agreed to be heroes together."

"You assumed that I wanted to be a hero." Anna said.

"You agreed." Alfred countered.

Anna couldn't argue with that logic. She did think that being a hero sounded cool, and she was tired of the fighting. Maybe it was time to stop.

"What do you say Anna?" Alfred asked smiling "Time to end this?"

Anna sighed and dropped her gun letting herself be pulled into Alfred's bone crushing hug. She smiled into his shoulder and returned the hug. "Your still an idiot Alfred." Anna whispered.

Alfred smiled but didn't say anything. He had his southern bell sister back and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

(Hetalia)

It was several months after Anna and Alfred's boss was assassinated when Arthur and Francis decided to check in on the two. They found the two underneath a cherry tree that was planted at the White House sleeping. Alfred and Anna were back in their cowboy attire, the attire that Francis wish they would stop wearing.

"Should we wake them?" Francis asked.

Arthur studied the two young American's. Anna was using one of Alfred's arms as a pillow and Alfred had that stupid grin on his face. The Englishman shook his head and said "let them sleep. At least they aren't fighting anymore."

"It was strange watching the two fight. I never expected them to go to war against each other about something."

"America is a strange place." Arthur said bluntly as he walked away.

"You raised one of them you crazy Brit."

"Shut it Frog Face."

Fin.

_I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing. So now my next project is going to flesh out a story for Anna and the rest of the Hetalia crew. Oh the madness that will ensue, oh well I'm used to madness._ Until next time! Hoped you enjoyed it!

Hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa and hope everybody has a Happy New Year! ^_^


End file.
